Life Of Mimuri
by Mimi-Kazina
Summary: Mimuri a cat demon girl runs into a few problems after she finds out her parents are dead, she's out for revenge. MimuriKuzo
1. the fight

Hi I'm Mimuri and I'm new to fanfiction... I hope you like the story I came up with!

Please review when you're done reading this. These are all my characters and Mimuri is my nickname, Kuzo is my boy friends nickname also Ryoma is my cousin's nickname. Flaming is accepted!

**Life Of Mimuri**

Chapter 1: The fight

A young girl sits by a lake as it rains, her black hair with red and ice blue streaks in it dripped with water along with her black kimono with a red dragon going up one side and an ice blue dragon going up the other side. Silvery ice blue eyes looked around taking in the sights around her. She looked scared and alone. Her black cat ears atop her head twitched as the rain came to a slow stop and her black cattail flicked behind her. A barrier of miko energy surrounded her as her silvery ice blue eyes glowed brightly. Any demons that tried to attack her close range would be discentragrated. She wasn't taking a chance of behind killed at all.

She put her black hair with red and ice blue streaks up into a bun, with a pinkish silver ribbon. Her ears swiveled around in the direction of trees behind her. All went silent for a moment before a huge snake demon jumped out from the trees, it's mouth wide open with fangs bared and dripping acid. As the acid from the snake demon fangs hit the ground, holes burned into it. The small girl turned around and looked a little scared, silvery ice blue eyes showed her fear and surprise. A scream could be heard as it excaped the girls mouth and the snake demon yelling "die half breed!" The girl stood up the fear in her eyes vanished as she blinked the barrier of miko energy around her quickly disappeared. Her bangs fell into her face covering her cold and hardened ice blue eyes.

She started to reach for her dagger as her bow and arrows rested on her back. The girl blinked as the snake demons tail grabbed her from behind. The snake demon hissed as it pulled her closer acid flew at her melting a few patches of her kimono. The girl bit into the snake demons tail that was constricting her, causing it to cry out in pain and throw the girl far away from it. A hiss and growl excaped from the childish girl as she grabbed her bow from her back along with an arrow, she notched the arrow on the bow and engulfed it with fire. She let the arrow fly the demon was licking it's tail wound not noticing the arrow at all. She smirked when the demon yelled out in pain once again, the girls right claws hand was now surrounded by flames and her left clawed hand surrounded by ice after she dropped her bow and quiver or arrows. She ran at the snake demon jumping into the air over it, landing behind the snake demon she slashes its back with both sets of claws. The ice did nothing but slice through the snake's scaled skin as the fire entered its veins.

The girl jumped over into a tree leaving her weapon on the ground not taking a chance of the demon trying to kill her if it didn't die. Her eyes glowed with flames causing the fire in the snake demons veins to burn through its insides then slowly his outsides. He was in a lot of pain but the girl didn't care about him only getting back to her small shrine and having a smile on her face. The jewel of shadows was cluched tightly in her clawed hands as it hung around her neck on a piece of ribbon that tied around her neck. She sighed and took off running towards her shrine hidden in the woods; the fight was over in a matter of minutes. A smile graces her lips as she came to a lake behind her shrine the woods surrounding the shrine and lake. The shrines protected by a barrier of pure miko energy. Keeping evil and demons out, the barrier parted for the girl letting her through slowly close as she walks in side quickly. This shrine was very old but looked to be in well shape, the colors of the shrine are ice blue to match the powers of its maiden her cousin from her mothers side Minari. Mimuri looks at her blood-covered claws, only a few scratches here and there, the snake demon was weaning and she wasn't going to let it beat her. Mimuri walked to the shrine stairs, 250 stairs was a lot to climb but she was in very good shape from it.

Minari walked out of the shrine house with her bow in her hand and arrows on her back looking ready for her evening training. Noticing the catgirl she sighs "Mimuri what did you do this time?" she asks with a glare knowing the half-breed had to have started a fight again. Mimuri lowers her head to look at her feet her bangs shadowing her eyes as she stands there fists clenched tightly. "I did nothing but kill a demon who tried to kill me, I protected myself" Mimuri retorted to her cousin that she likes to call bitch or baka miko most of the time. The furry appendages atop her head swivel around towards the forest as she heard someone's foot steps.

Suddenly all went silent around Mimuri again "strange" she mutters to herself, just as she snapped out of her thoughts a cat demon from her tribe came running towards her, fear in his purplish eyes. His hair spiked in all different directions "Princess" could be herd as it excaped his mouth in gasps. He was tired from running and not stopping before reaching the shrine, Mimuri turned towards him after catching his sent "yes Ryoma?" she asks him sweetly though her ice blue eyes narrowed and danced with flames. "Your mother and father are dead," he says after a few minutes of catching his breath. Mimuri looks at the ground, shading her watery eyes. Wiping a small paw like hand over her cheeks, feeling the frost that her frozen tears left behind.

She looked towards the woods and then at Ryoma "stay here I'm fine, just don't follow me" she growls softly to get her point across that she wanted to be alone for a little while. Mimuri took off running to somewhere far away from the shrine. Tripping and falling all the way down the stairs, she was upset and sad now. Her family was the only reason she lived, to protect them. Mimuri runs blindly through the woods slowly she comes to a stop after an hour of running. A shaded lake was in front of her as she went to a rock out in the middle of the lake to sit and think with out anyone there to bother her.

Please review and flames are welcome… Review or you wont find out what happens to the girl!


	2. what happens

_Hey it's me again, Mimuri and I'm adding another chapter though I've gotten no reviews from anyone at all. People please review my story before I decide to stop writing. Now on with the story cause I've wasted enough of your time with my talking._

**"talking" thinking normal scene change**

Ch.2: What happens to Mimuri

**A lycan male walks through the woods in black clothing with icy baby blue eyes and silver spiky hair with one strand of hair left gelled down in front of his face. He stops near his favorite lake, the cave he lives in not to far from it. He leans up against the tree as her hair flows about in the gusts of wind, her tail flicks sadly behind her. The sent of her tears reached his nose, all of a sudden he had the eager to hug the girl and tell her everything's all right. He starts to think to himself wow she's kinda cute from what I see I wonder if she's all right, she looks a little beat up like she's been in a fight or something**. **Mimuri looks around sensing someone watching her; she turns slowly to face the male lycan while whipping icy tears from her eyes and cheeks. She was trying to seem mean and cold hoping he'd leave her alone or at least leave the area. She was still a little upset and the battle with that snake demon didn't help her much she thinks to herself what is he doing here? why wont he leave? Is he here to hurt me?**

Kuzo watched the girl with a laugh "calm down brat I'm not here to hurt you, you look to young to bother with. I live near here so I come here a lot, what the hell are you doing here bitch?" he asks her in a semi annoyed voice thinking why the hell is this bitch of a cat demon here at my lake? What purpose does she have coming here? He sighs when he sees the cuts all over her arms and legs looking as though she'd been through some hell today. "Are you OK?" he asks her with a smirk that shows his fangs allowing them to glint in the light of the sun as he walks towards her calmly. Watching her back up the rock falling off into the water with a SPLASH, glaring daggers at him she swims over to the shore and gets out shaking her self like a cat. She grinds her teeth together and stands up on her feet looking pissed off now. "How dare you come here in my domain and scare me like this, I'm Princess Mimuri of the clan of ice cat demons that rule over this part of the lands." Mimuri says in her anger "you may live near here but I have a right to be here so fuck off you baka yarou"

All of a sudden another girl comes running out of the woods she looks just like this bitch thought Kuzo as he was now enraged by Mimuri "Mimuri, sister" yells the girl as she stops at the lake side near a wet Mimuri "what happened to you?" she asks sweetly though she'd been watching the whole thing from up in the trees masking her sent so they couldn't find her. Sakura stood there her golden eyes dancing with laughter at the wet Mimuri who was on her feet now glaring daggers at Kuzo and giving Sakura the shut up now or die look. A golden bell tied to her tail by a pink ribbon, her kimono black with a golden dragon design wrapping around it. Cute black cat ears atop her head tipped with a goldish pink and a tail tipped with goldish pink.

Kuzo looks between the two, shaking his head cause he thought he was going crazy or seeing double looking at Mimuri as if asking please explain this I'm confused. "Who is this?" he asks walking to Mimuri's side in the water a protective look on his face as his fangs bared. The girl at his side sighs before saying "well this is my twin sister Sakura, she's insane so don't worry." Sakura smiles at them both "hello dear sister" she mutters with a hiss "you're needed at the palace, they're giving you the title of leader of our clan." She says adding a "I don't know why though" under her breath. Mimuri didn't hear it though cause she wasn't paying a bit of attention to her "all right I'll be there as soon as I can, now go." Sakura snorts and takes off running into the shadows vanishing into the darkness. Mimuri sighs once again then says "I hate my sister, she thinks she's so much better then I princess Mimuri the first born child of our parents" She turns around sensing the ki of the demon she had just killed only it was stronger, slowly the smell of the demons dead corps reached her sensitive nose causing her to growl under her breath.

The snake demon was back for revenge this time it was dead, Mimuri's enemies Minika and Miniko had brought him back to kill the twins Mimuri and Sakura so they could rule over the ice cat demon's domain. Kuzo growled low in this throat he didn't know why but he was starting to become over protective of this cat girl Mimuri or as she says Princess Mimuri. The cat girl Mimuri hisses loudly for all to hear she was pissed off even more as raging flames of fire surrounded her body and icy flames danced in her eyes. Quickly she reached for her bow and three arrows from her quiver, holding the bow up she notches all three arrows ready to fire it at the demon. Allowing her firepower's to engulf the sharp point of the arrow allowing them to destroy the demon by burning it to ashes. Completely killing the demon this time and end this battle for good. An icy baby blue light took over the red color of her fire turning it icy blue like her eyes. Ice starts to form on the arrows head, consumed in ice, she took off running dodging the on coming acid attacks leaving them to hit Kuzo.

Kuzo looked at the demon and started dodging the acid attacks his shirt being hit and slowly burned to nothing, thinking oh damn that could be my head next time or maybe all of me. The demon looks at Kuzo forming an idea he does after him first "die lycan, I wont let you help the cat girl, no one's taking away my revenge from me" he yells a clawed hand reaches from the snake demons side as Mimuri fires her arrows, they only graze the demons side but luckily her best friend Scyuky appeared to save the them. "Scy help please" Mimuri screams as the snake demons tail coils around her tightly slowly cutting off her air. Scyuky sighs in annoyance, her long light blue hair down hanging over her shoulders and back a bell on a red ribbon tied around her neck and one on her tail. Her kimono dark blue with a moon and stars on it, she stepped forward katana drawn "hey snake prepare to die" she says calmly rushing at the snake demon with lightning fast speed she cuts Mimuri free of it's tail. Mimuri glares at the snake as flames wrap around her claws. Lunging at the demons head claws extended, feeling her claws sink into the demons flesh as her flames enter it once again this time she'd leave nothing but ash in the wind. "No one kills Mimuri but me" Scyuky mutters and walks off "Mimuri you need to hurry before you know who strikes again." Scyuky says to where they can hear her clearly getting a nod from Mimuri she takes off into the woods towards the north to go back to training. She only came cause she sensed Mimuri's energy surge and powers going crazy, If not Mimuri would have killed herself.

TBC… I'm leaving this at a cliffhanger till I get reviews! Mimuri has a little problem with controlling herself. OK people I need reviews before I add anymore to my story. If you don't like it then flame it, just review this story please and review my friend Shadowicewolf's stories please… I love yea Amara (shadowicewolf) love yea scy (scyuky)


	3. Kuzo's mouth

OK people I'm up and ready to write more to the story even though I've only gotten one review so far after this I quit till I get some reviews. My boy friend wants me to write more to the story so he can read it later. Love you Kuzo babe.

Thinking "talking" normal

**Ch. 3: Kuzo's mouth**

Mimuri sighs and falls to the ground tired and out of energy looking up at Kuzo giving him a small smile "that was fun don't you think?" she asks while looking over his well built chest almost drooling thinking meow he's hot… huh where'd that come from? Slowly she takes a shaky deep breath to calm her beating heart. Kuzo just looking down at her with his trade mark smirk as he said "yeah but you allowed it to catch you and go after me, I wasn't in this fight till now. So where you headed?" he finishes talking with a question. Mimuri looks at her hands then the crest on the back of it "I'm going to find my way to my main home and then get revenge for my parents. My enemies killed them and now I'm stuck with my sister also ruling my domain." Kuzo looks to the west then to the east broadly "well I'll escort you their princess." he says holding a hand out to help her up from her place on the ground. Mimuri slowly takes his hand and stands on her feet "meow?" she says innocently purring.

Kuzo pulled her to her feet then they took off towards the south towards her domain, as night fell upon them Mimuri moved closer to Kuzo almost attaching herself to his arm sacredly. "Kuzo I think we should set camp, please I'm getting tired and scared of the dark" she says softly as a wolf howls she jumps into his arms "OK, I'm really scared it's way to dark out here for my liking" she mutters nuzzling her face into his neck whimpering at every sound, nodding his head Kuzo says "sure why not I'm up for it" he sits down with her. His back against a cherry blossom tree holding Mimuri tightly "all right" slowly Mimuri slips into a light sleep forgetting everything around her and dreaming of her home also her parents there to greet her with hugs and a kiss on the cheek. Ryoma watches the two from a tree on the other side of the field they had reached before settling down for some rest. Mimuri's wrist was hurt from pulling the bowstring back too far then having it snapped away from her by the snake demon as it had constricted her. Ryoma was getting jealous of Kuzo by now cause he likes Mimuri just a little and Kuzo was now hugging her tightly, it made him wanna puke.

The next morning bright and early Mimuri was up leaving Kuzo to sleep the day away. She wasn't in the mood to care about him or anyone but her domain, sitting on the ground in the straddle poisons she stretches out her back, arms and legs. Standing up she looks over at the sleeping male right when his eyes open she begins doing cartwheels, then round offs that go into back hand springs going into to back flips. The male just watched her do all kinds of flips then some handstands, this amazed him that she could do this stuff. Though he'd never really been around a female before so he knew nothing of what they can do, normally staying off to himself only fighting when he has to. This girl, Mimuri, was one confusing cat.

Kuzo smiles at Mimuri when she jumps into a one handed back handspring and then to a back flip landing on her feet. Mimuri looked like she was alright though nothing else was wrong other then a few cuts here and there from both battles she's been in. Mimuri's head turned towards the tree Ryoma was in "Ryoma" she yells angerly after she caught his sent. She yelled once more "what are you doing here?" Ryoma sighs jumping down from the tree landing in front of the princess to face his fate "well princess I was making sure you are all right but I see you've made a new _friend"_ he says stressing the word friend, he was really hating Kuzo for being near the princess but wouldn't show it in front of her knowing he'd be hurt or worse killed. Only after a small amount of time did Mimuri respond "well I don't need anyone's help or you to watch over me like I'm some baby" she hisses through bared fangs her ears twitch atop her head in anger as her tail flicks behind her showing her to be very pissed off at Ryoma "Ryoma please return to the domain I can make it there on my own also Kuzo is coming with me so back off" she says as Kuzo and Ryoma think I don't like this guy. At the same time Mimuri was thinking Ryoma leave or die. Her fangs bare tightly against each other in annoyance.

Ryoma growls at Kuzo as he passes walking into the woods and back to the domain like his princess said not wishing her to hurt or kill him, smirking he thins I'll get her alone when she's back at the palace". Kuzo pulls Mimuri closer to him growling with bared fangs, kissing Mimuri's cheek for the first time. She starts to blush but was smiling like a fool, her long black hair falling into her face. She reaches up and tugs on the gelled strand of Kuzo's hair pulling him towards the lake more before tripping him, his eyes go wide as he falls into the icy cold water of the lake. "Kuzo never growl at one of my followers or you'll get hurt badly. This was only a taste of what I'll do to you." Mimuri screams at him as he surfaces to the top of the water glaring at her. "But who was that girl who saved us?" he asks getting the message not to mess with her. Mimuri looks down at him "yeah well her name's Scyuky Minamoto, she's like a sister to me even though she tries to kill me. She's saved me a few times and I've saved her a few times as well." Kuzo swims over to the shore and pulls himself out of the water shaking like a dog to clear the water from his person. Mimuri cracked up laughing at the sight of him; he looked like a wet dog that just had a bath.

Kuzo seemed mad and wasn't going to take it out on Mimuri though she was the one who had made him mad in the first place. Growling he rushes at a tree pulling his katana out of its sheath striking at the tree leaving cuts in its trunk. Mimuri looked at him like he was an idiot with no brain, though she bets his brain it is very small and doesn't get used very much. She cracked up laughing once again Kuzo asking her why she's laughing though she falls to the ground breathless. She was happy and smiling once she got up from the ground, Kuzo's hair was still down in his face from being soaking wet. Kuzo throws his head back after he's finished attacking the tree putting the katana back in its sheath. Walking over to Mimuri he wraps his arms around her shoulders tightly not wanting to let her go. Slowly she looks over her shoulder to see Kuzo behind her, she snuggles closer to him happily and content "meow?" she says cutely and innocently. They take off walking happily together the next day when the arrive at the domain, Mimuri is greeted by a lot of cat's that have missed her. "Hello everyone" Mimuri says and drags Kuzo to her palace and to her room letting him sit on her bed till she was done changing into a blackish silver dress that fit her every curve and showed them off, slipping on her black high heels and placing her tiara on her head she walks out. Kuzo following behind her she walking to her adviser Mea, Mea is a white tiger demon who is Mimuri's mother's old friend and she won't take any shit from anyone at all not even Mimuri. Mea starts off by saying, "though we have lost our rulers we still have our princesses Mimuri and Sakura though Mimuri is the only one who will be taking the throne as the rulers wished it to be… Now I will give Mimuri the throne and let her begin her rain over us." She steps away from the royal throne as Mimuri sits down upon it. Mimuri wasn't to happy being the ruler of her domain but she has to do this, she stands up and says aloud "I will be going after our enemies so I can get revenge for my parents, this crime shall not go unpunished, I promise you all this."

OK my boy friend wanted me to post more to the story so here it is Kuzo Hope you like it, love you lots. PEOPLE REVIEW! COME ON CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTEN ON THE LEFT CLICK, THE GO BUTTEN, IT ALREADY SAYS SUBMIT REVIEW! Yes Mimuri has a problem with her anger also, Scyuky my evil twin sister don't hit me for this chapter.


End file.
